


With every breath hope rises.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt ● Punctured lung + TarlosWhile on a call together, TK stays behind to try and find a kid trapped inside a house. Outside, Carlos watches as the house collapse, no sign of TK and the boy anywhere.Stuck underground TK fights to stay awake and breathing, on the surface Carlos does everything he can to bring TK home.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	With every breath hope rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Another BTHD prompt! 
> 
> Here we have tarlos and some angst because why not, hurt tk with some protective Carlos, its all here!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading 💛

"Alright, crew, we've got a house on fire," Owen said as the 126 jumped off the truck. TK could see a house engulfed in flames before him; neighbours surround the building watching the flames rising. The crew walked forward to meet Carlos and his partner, standing in front of the crowd.

"What we got Reyes," Owen said.

"Parents; husband and wife and an 18-year-old kid called Kyle, neighbours didn't see them leave, so we think they're still in the house," He said, his eyes trailing from Owen to TK. 

"Alright, let's mask up and let's roll," Owen called, the crew pulling the masks over their faces and checking their equipment.

TK fastened his jacket up and checked his oxygen tank was secure. Carlos moved through the firefighters and came to stand in front of TK.

"I know I say this every time, but…" He flicked his eyes back to the burning building, "Please be careful," He asked, his brows furrowed with worry.

"Aren't I always," TK smiled, fiddling with the mask in his hand.

"I mean, between getting shot, running into a wildfire and climbing into a minefield, I'm not sure I'd classify you as someone that is particularly careful," Carlos said, his brows now raised at TK.

"Okay, getting shot wasn't my fault," TK said, slipping on his gloves that were stored in his back pocket, "And the other two.." TK trailed off, waving his hand to the side. He looked back at Carlos who's eyes were shrouded in worry even if he tried to hide it behind his smile. TK stepped forward, "I'll be careful," He smiled.

Carlos seemed to relax for a moment; TK leaned forward, placing a kiss on Carlos's cheek. "I'll see you after, stay outta trouble," He smirked, following his crew as they started to walk towards the building. 

126, minus Owen, who was outside monitoring the building, entered the front door. The entire ground floor was enveloped in black smoke. Paul and Marjan checked the ground floor while TK, Judd, and Mateo climbed the second-floor stairs. They had no information about where the family would be, so they searched each room, each one seemingly more engulfed in flames than the one before. The crew threw open another door, finding the parents crumpled up on the ground. 

The trio dived into the room, TK checking the pulse of the parents, "They're alive, but their pulse is weak we've got to get them out of here," TK called to Judd and Mateo. Judd picked up the husband, hulling him over his shoulder. TK and Mateo slung the arms of the mother over their shoulders as they ducked out of the room. 

"We're all clear down here," Marjan called through the radio.

"The house is losing structure quickly! You guys need to get out," Owen said after Marjan finished, his voice seeped in worry.

TK was about to descend down the stairs when he stopped, "Wait, the boy is still here!" He called to Mateo, "GO!" He said, waving his hand towards the stairs as he turned to go back to the unsearched rooms.

"The house is losing structure!" Mateo called, frozen on the spot holding the passed out mother. The roof above creaked and cracked as the fire began to eat away at the structure. 

"The kid is still here; take them; I'll be quick," TK called and disappeared before Mateo had a chance to argue. "Kyle, Kyle?" He cried, pulling and moving furniture to look for the missing kid. TK could barely see anything through the thick smoke, the hot embers licking at his ankles. TK stumbled out of the upstairs rooms, the whole hallways now overgrown with flames. TK managed to stumble down the hall and stairs, his hand raised to his face, but it did little to protect him from the fire. 

Marjan had checked the ground floor, and she was throughout; there was no way she would miss the kid. Maybe he had already gotten out? The neighbours seemed sure he hadn't left that no one had left the house. TK did a sweep of the bottom floor, opening every door and checking under every piece of broken debris;  _ nothing _ . 

" _ TK, pull back! I repeat, PULL BACK! _ " Owen shouted over the radio, but TK kept looking around the room; the kid had to be here, TK couldn't leave him here. TK did another scan when something caught his eyes. It looked like a coin or something metal on the floor, barely visible through the smoke. TK charged forward, kneeling down to take a closer look.

It was a hinge; TK knelt back, noticing another hinge;  _ It was a hatch. _

TK reached down and grabbed the small handle, prying it up to reveal a set of stairs leading down to a basement. 

"Kyle, are you down there!" TK cried into the basement, "Kyle my name-"

An intense throbbing radiated through his back, the dim scene before him become engulfed in complete darkness.

Carlos stood with his partner, watching as the house became more fire than building. Carlos bit his lip as he waited for the 126 crew to emerge from the building. Carlos was certain he never breathed properly till TK came out of these buildings. Carlos felt himself letting out a relieved breath when he saw Paul and Marjan emerge from the building. Soon after, Judd and Mateo came through the door, holding onto the parents, and Carlos was about to relax when he noticed no one else came through the door. 

He stepped closer, narrowing his eyes, hoping to see TK running through the door any moment. 

_ Nothing _

Carlos moved through the crowd and came to the 126 who were placing the injured parents in the back of one of the ambulances. Owen finished directing the other firefighters where to point their hoses and joined Carlos in front of the 126 teams, "Where's TK?" Owen called, looking between the crew.

Mateo slipped the mask and wiped his face, "We couldn't find the kid, so he stayed to look for him; he said he'd be right out," Mateo panted, looking towards the quickly deteriorating house.

_ Fuck. _

Carlos began to shake his head when a loud crashing pulled everyone's attention towards the house. A portion of the roof became to collapse, falling down onto the second floor.

Owen held the radio to his face," "TK, pull back! I repeat, PULL BACK!" He cried. There was silence from the radio.

Carlos could no longer hear the fire cracking, his heart thudding in his ears. Owen went to say something when the house screamed. The second floor collapsed, crashing down to the foundations. "TK!" Owen screamed, running forward towards the still-burning building. Carlos was frozen on the spot, like something was wrapped around his legs, keeping him unmoving and upright. The loud crashing of the house stopped, dusting still pouring out of the structure. 

Everyone just stared at the sight, no one speaking or even breathing as flames crackled as they rose to the sky.

"No..." Carlos gasped. The invisible forced around his ankles loosened, and Carlos found himself marching forward, "No, no TK!" Carlos cried as he charged towards the house, pushing off arms that tried to pull him back as he attempted to pass Owen.

"Hello!" A voice called, "Can-can, anyone, hear me!" The crew turned to the radio in Owens hand, which had crackled to life.

"This is Captain Strand who is this," Owen said, his voice still weak and shaking,"

"Kyle, I was trapped in the basement, and then a firefighter came to get me out then..." He trailed off, and Carlos walked closer to the radio, his heart still beating hard in his ears, "He...he won't wake up," He cried.

Carlos froze again.

TK was with the kid; he was there. Carlos was able to smile when he processed the rest of what he had said;  _ he won't wake up,  _ "Kyle, tell me what happened," Owen calmly said, but Carlos could see he was anything from calm.

"The roof collapsed, and the firefighter was at the hatch, and he got hit," He coughed, "He fell down the stairs, and now the hatch is blocked and we can't get out," He stuttered, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Kyle, that firefighter, his name is TK okay," Owen said, his voice catching at his son's name, "Is he hurt," He quietly asked.

There was silence for a moment, and Carlos stepped closer to the radio, his whole body tense, like the slightest touch would shatter him, "I uhh, I don't know he won't move or wake up," 

"TOMMY!" Owen cried, watching as she captain jogged over to whether they were standing, "TK fell down the basement, he and the kid are down there, TK won't wake up," He said, his hand clearly wrapped tight around the radio.

"Kyle, I'm Tommy, are you hurt," The captain said.

"I keep coughing, and my chest hurts," The boy said, "But it's not that bad, there's not that much smoke down here," 

"Okay," Tommy said, "Kyle, I need you to do something for me okay," Tommy said, glancing to the side to look at Owen and the rest of the 126. She took a deep breath like she was preparing herself for whatever she was about to say. Carlos clenched his hands tight, his breath caught in his throat as every possible thing she could say bounced around in his mind. "I need you to check TK's pulse," She said.

Carlos let out a gasp or maybe a cry; he wasn't too sure as the whole crew just stared at the radio, waiting for the answer. 

"He's got a pulse," Kyle said. Carlos felt his legs so weak; whatever had been keeping him upright now gone. He crouched to the ground, letting out a shaking breath as he ran his hands through his hair.

_ TK was alive.  _

Carlos knew Kyle was saying something else, but right now, Carlos couldn't hear, couldn't speak; all he could think about what TK was alive. Carlos looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Paul was next to him, squeezing his shoulder while giving him a small smile. "He looks fine, but he's not awake," Carlos heard the kid say, "I can't see any wounds he's..." Kyle trailed off, and Carlos pushed himself off the ground and, coming to stand next to the radio, "I think he's waking up!"

A sharp pain radiated through TK. He tried to work out where the pain was coming from, but he couldn't tell; his whole body ached. "-not awake-" TK heard a voice say, or maybe it wasn't a voice. TK tried to peel open his eyes, but he found his body lacking the energy to do so. "-can't see any-" The voice spoke again, and TK rolled his head to the side, earning a wave of sickness to surge through him. "Waking up-" TK's eyes fluttered open to see a shape staring down at him; TK blinked harder, revealing a face staring at him. "TK?" The boy said, his face covered in ash and soot. 

TK patted the ground with his hands before pushing himself up into a sitting position; the contact nausea grew more intense. The air was thick with smoke, and TK could only see a few feet ahead of him. "TK, do you know where you are?" The kid said, his face growing closer to his.

How did this kid know his name? More importantly, where the hell was he? TK tried to breathe in but found it hard like the air was thick and getting caught in his lungs.

TK reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, which was throbbing with pain. Why did his body ache so much-the pain intensified as TK remembered what had happened? He'd been on a call, they had recused the parents, and TK was searching for- "Kyle," TK coughed. This was the kid he'd been looking for.

Kyle let out a deep sigh, "He's okay," He said into his hand; TK narrowed his eyes at the object in his hand, "It..it's your radio you dropped it when you," The kid nodded his head towards the roof. TK glanced up and could make out a small hatch with stairs retreating down to the ground where the pair sat. 

_ The hatch.  _ TK had been staring down it before everything went dark. "I was down here when the fire started, and I couldn't get up the stairs or out the door, so I hide down here," He said, a slight cough escaping his lips as he spoke. The boy held the radio out to TK, nodding towards it.

TK reached out and took it from the boy's hand, holding it to his face. "TK?" A voice shakily said.

"Dad," TK croaked.

He heard Owen let out a deep breath, "Are you alright?" he asked.

TK gave a slight nod even though only Kyle could see it, "I'm-I'm fine,"

"You sure?" Owen asked, "I'm going to put Tommy on," His dad called, "You just can't seem to keep out of trouble, can you kid," Tommy said on the other end of the radio, and TK could picture her comforting smile, "Anything hurting," She asked.

"You mean besides my whole body," TK coughed, his chest tight. TK tried to take in a deep breath, but it felt like he was breathing through a tube or a straw, "I'm good, just some bruises and cuts, that all," He said, carefully pushing himself up, so he was standing. His body ached, and TK was sure he had a broken rib or two, but he wasn't going to worry Tommy or his father about that. TK tried to take a step when he stumbled, reaching out to hold onto the wall.

"Good, you let me know if that changes, okay?" Tommy said, her voice sounding serious.

"We're working on getting you out of there, okay," Owen said, clearly having taken over from Tommy.

"What happened?" TK asked, taking a few steps forward and turning to lean against the wall, the few steps he had taken exhausting him. 

"The house collapsed, there's a lot of debris on top of the hatch," Owen said, "We're trying to clear it, but...it's taking a while," The way Owen spoke made TK believe there was something else going on outside that his father wasn't telling him, but TK didn't push to tired to do so, "What's the smoke like down there?" Owen asked.

TK looked around the room, it was hazy, and TK couldn't see all the way across the room. TK's chest was tight, but the smoke wasn't that thick; it couldn't be causing the pain in his side. "It's not bad, a little dense, but we'll live," TK coughed.

TK let his hand fall to his side, hearing his fathers voice fade as he did so, "Alright, hang tight kid," TK carefully placed the radio onto the ground, kneeling down, his arms coming to rest on his knees.

"Kyle, right?" TK asked, watching as the kid still knelt in the middle of the room, his position not changing since TK had woken up, "How you doing, you hurt?" TK asked.

Kyle just shook his head, "My chest hurts a bit, but the EMT said I should be fine," He said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Tommy, right," TK asked, earning a nod from the kid, "That's good," TK choked, reaching up to cover his mouth with his hand. Each time he tried to take a breath in, it was like it hit a wall, the pain in his side growing stronger. TK pulled his oxygen mask off the back of his tank, holding it out to the boy, "This will make breathing a little easier," He smiled. 

The boy moved forward, holding the mask to his face and taking a few breaths. 

TK went to speak when he hunched forward, his arm coming up to wrap around his upper side. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asked, coming over to where TK was,

"I'll be-" the pain in his chest grew, snaking around to his shoulder.

"TK," The kid said, his eyes growing wider as he reached over to grab the radio from next to TK. TK tried to finish his sentence, but another cough ripped through him, "I think something is wrong with TK," The boy cried into the radio.

"Talk to me, kid," He heard Tommy say on the other end.

Kyle moved closer, his eyes frantically scanning TK up and down, "It's like...It's like he can't breathe,"

TK could hear the panic in the boy's voice, and through the smoke, TK could see the tears welling in the young boy's eyes. "I'm fine, it's okay," TK smiled, the corners of his lips only staying up for a moment before he grimaced at the pain in his side.

He heard Tommy say something on the radio but couldn't make out her words. Kyle then held the radio close to TK, "TK, talk to me," He heard Tommy's voice say.

"It's nothing...I'm-I'm fine," The amount of effort and pauses TK took in the sentence seemed to indicate the direct opposite. 

"TK," She said, no hint of playfulness in her voice. 

He took in a deep breath and felt like he's been shot again, his lungs on fire, "My chest..." He gasped, trying to keep calm as he realised his breathing had no become gasping, "It's like my throat is closing up or...maybe I hit it when I fell down," Maybe he was winded, maybe his ribs were pressing on his lung. TK closed his eyes for a moment, taking in tiny breaths, finding it slightly more manageable but still painful, his chest still feeling like it did when he was shot-TK's eyes snapped open.

_ No. That couldn't be it.  _

For most of his initial recovery, TK had been in a coma. Yet, he remembered how his chest first felt when he was in the ambulance and how it felt when he woke up, "I think..." TK coughed, "I think my lung has been punctured," He finally admitted, reaching up to place his free hand on his chest, "It feels like it did when I woke up in the hospital," He said over the radio.

"Alright," Tommy said, and TK didn't miss how her voice sounded like it did whenever she spoke to a patient who was in  _ serious  _ trouble, "Stay calm for me kid, we're going to get you out of there," She said, "I need you to keep taking slow and steady breaths for me okay," She continued. TK didn't respond, instead choosing to focus on keeping his breathing steady. 

TK noticed that the radio before him started to shake slightly; he looked up at the kid staring at him through wet tears.

TK felt guilt mix in with the pain in his chest; he was meant to be comforting the kid, not scaring the shit out of him. TK forced a smile onto his lips, "They're going to get us out, okay," He smiled.

The kid just look at TK, his hands crumpled in his lap, "You promise?" He asked.

Every first responder job was different; each requires different training and skills. Yet, there was one universal truth amongst them all; you never promised something you couldn't control. You never promised that it would be okay, that you could save someone, that someone would live. 

TK just smiled at the 18-year-old, biting his lip for a second before letting his head rolled back against the wall, "I promise," TK was confident that the 126 would get them out of the basement; what he was less sure of was whether he would be dragged out alive or dead.

Carlos watched as Tommy spoke into the radio. He was meant to be controlling the crowd, but Carlos could think of nothing but his boyfriend, who was currently trapped inside the basement, the building above still covered in debris and flames. The crew had been working to put out the fire to safely get to TK and the boy. 

Carlos watched as Tommy wiped his forehead, running her hand through her hair; something was wrong. Carlos told his partner he'd be back as he beelined for Tommy. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as he approached her. She turned to look at him, and if Carlos didn't think something was seriously was wrong before, he sure as hell did not. Her face looked pale, his ordinarily calm eyes filled with fear. "Tommy please?" He begged.

Carlos felt someone come to stand next to him; Owen.

"How long till you can get to them," Tommy asked.

"What's wrong?" Owen said, clearly noticing the women's state as well.

Tommy just stared at the pair before looking down at her radio, letting out a deep shaking breath. "TK thinks he punctured his lung," She said.

Carlos stumbled back, his mouth falling open as his breathing quickened, "What?" he whispered, shaking his head, "How?" Tommy reached up and wiped her brow, "He said he was fine!" Carlos yelled, catching himself at the end; this wasn't Tommy's fault. Carlos looked over at Owen, who was staring at the EMT captain with a blank expression, his eyes betraying the deep fear inside.

"When he fell, the trauma must have caused it to become punched; it's only been four months since he got shot," She said.

Owen shook his head, running his hands through his hair, "We're still putting out the fire I-" Owen's eyes darted from side to side like he was trying to come up with a plan. He turned around and headed back to the 126. "We need to hurry! We got to get this fire you NOW!" He cried. 

Carlos watched as the team seemed to shift into another speed, all moving in perfect rhythm with one another. 

"Talk to him," Tommy softly said, holding the radio close to him, "He says he fine but..." She trailed off, her brows knitted together as she spoke, "He's trapped in a basement struggling to breathe" Carlos knew that, but hearing her say it. He swallowed hard, his shaking hand taking the radio from hers, "Keep him company," She smiled, moving to the side to give him some privacy but was close enough in case anything went wrong.

Carlos brought the radio to his lips, running his tongue across them, "TK?" he breathed.

The radio crackled to life, "Carlos," A voice said. It was low and weak, and if Tommy hadn't told Carlos it was TK, he would have thought it was a scared boy.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Carlos soothed, unsure what else to ask. 

There was a wet cough from the other end, then shallow raspy breaths, "Like I have the world worst hangover," He heard TK gave a small laugh and was about to scold him for putting more pressure on his lungs when TK continued, "I mean, it's been years since I've had one, but I'm pretty sure they feel like this," Carlos couldn't help but smile, a small breath escaping his lips; almost a laugh.

"Your dad is working on getting you out, okay?" Carlos assured us he watched Owen and the team put out the remainder of the fire. The house no longer glowing with flames; dark ash and soot was all that remained. "You just gotta hold on alright," Carlos continued.

The radio went quiet for a minute, and Carlos felt his hand tighten around the radio, "You know, at least when I was shot, I couldn't feel this," TK said, "A coma would feel pretty good about now," Carlos could picture the boyish smirk that he was sure was on TK's face right now.

Carlos scoffed, shaking his head, "That's not funny," he said.

"It's a little funny," TK coughed.

"I thought I told you to be careful," Carlos did not miss the irony of their earlier conversation. It had been playing over in his mind ever since TK had not walked out of that building with the rest of the crew.

"I was," TK said, "This definitely goes on the list of things that aren't my fault," 

"We can argue about that once you're out of here," Carlos smiled. There wasn't a lot to smile about right now, but he could hear TK's voice; he could talk to him. "How you doing?" Carlos asked.

A second or two passed.

"TK", Carlos prompted.

"Hm," It wasn't a word, more of a slurred sound. Carlos had heard the noise before when he had; much to TK's dismay, woken him up early on their day off. Usually, Carlos loved hearing TK's soft protests when he was woken up, but it was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

TK couldn't fall asleep. 

"I need you to stay awake, Ty," Carlos said, his voice louder this time.

The silence seemed to get louder each time. A metaphor Carlos had never really understood till now. The longer TK was silent, the louder the ringing grew in Carlos's ear, the harder his heart beat. "We're going to get you out, and you're going to be fine," He said, unsure who he was trying to convince.

"You're not meant to make promise's you're not sure you can keep," TK finally said, his voice even weaker than before, Carlos having to hold the radio closer to his face to hear.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to keep this one then, huh?" He smirked. Carlos knew the perils of making promises you weren't sure you could keep, but Carlos was sure he'd keep this one, no matter what. The radio was silent. Carlos squeezed harder, his heart beating so loud he couldn't hear the crack of the radio as he gripped it tighter. "Stay awake for me, Ty," Carlos watched as the 126 flooded to the burnt out house. They would probably wait for it to be cooler in normal circumstances, but there was no time today. Carlos watched as the 126 pulled and lifted debris from the site; he could hear faint shouts for TK. "Just hold on a little longer, and we're going to get you both out," Carlos said again, his voice trembling.

There was a long pause, and Carlos wanted to scream at the 126 to hurry up even though he knew they were going as fast as they could. Carlos had to use all his will power not to run into the building and tear the rubble off himself, "Hurts," TK finally mumbled, and Carlos could barely hear the words.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat; TK seemed to be getting worse, his voice hardly above a whisper, "I know, baby, but just a little longer okay," He soothed. He could no longer see the 126 in the building.

Carlos felt his lungs tighten; there was still no answer from TK. Carlos walked forward, trying to see if he could see the 126 and TK, "Ty," He gulped.

Still no reply. 

Carlos couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He staggered forward a few more steps before stopping.

_ TK. _

Tommy and Nancy were walking side by side, carrying a body on a stretcher. Carlos hadn't even noticed that Tommy wasn't by his side anymore, didn't even notice that she had gone into the wreckage. 

Carlos dropped his hand to the side, the radio clattering to the floor. He walked forward, breaking out into a jog as he appeared next to the stretcher.

Carlos looked down at the stretcher. TK was pale, an oxygen mask slipped over his mouth, his eyes shut. Carlos wanted to reach out and touch him, just to hold his hand, but Tommy and Nancy were discussing what to, and Carlos knew better than to intervene.

"Hey, hey, you're okay," Carlos reassured, jogging next to TK.

The crew loaded TK into the back of the ambulance, and Carlos stood watching his hands clasped in front of him.

"Reyes, you coming?" Nancy said.

Carlos gave her a thankful smile, walking forward to jump into the ambulance.

TK curled his fingers, feeling a harsh fabric against his skin. He fluttered his eyes open, wincing and groaning as the light felt like it was scraping against his eyes.

"Hey," A voice said, and TK relaxed his fingers as he heard the voice; another hand wrapped around TK's.

"What time is it?" TK asked, his eyes still shut as the adjusted to the light fighting to get in under his eyelids.

"Around 3," Carlos said, his voice soft.

TK managed to peel his eyes open slightly, keeping them narrow, "AM?" He asked.

It had been around 5 when TK had gone into the house or was it later?TK's mind was still a blur, "You've been asleep for a while," Carlos soothed.

TK slowly turned his head to look at Carlos; he was sat close to TK wearing plain clothes, "You've been here the whole time?" TK said, his fingers brushing against Carlos.

"Your dads here as well; I sent him to grab something to eat," Carlos smiled, nodding towards the door. TK smiled; Carlos had managed to get his dad to eat; that was impressive, "How are you feeling," He asked.

TK moved on the bed, groaning. He managed to sit up slightly, "On a scale from being shot to cutting my finger last week making dinner," He sighed before a harsh coughed stopped him in his tracks. Carlos placed his hand on TK's thigh, giving a comforting grip, "I'd say I'm somewhere in the middle," TK smiled. TK noticed that Carlos's smile was weak; he squeezed Carlos's hand tighter, "I'm alright, you didn't have to stay," TK said. TK knew Carlos was meant to be on shift tomorrow, and he had spent his whole day and night sat by TK's bed.

Carlos let out a sigh, and TK didn't miss how it shook, "You scared the crap outta me," He whispered.

TK cocked his head to the side, a sly smile on his lips, "Does this mean I'm back in the dog house," He asked.

Carlos raised his brow, "Who says you left," he asked. TK gave a small laugh.

TK noticed that Carlos grip on his hand hadn't loosened, and his shoulders were tense, "I'm sorry I scared you," TK said, knowing this was the second time Carlos had had to sit by unconscious TK's bed.

"Why'd you stay behind?" Carlos asked, looking up at TK.

"The kid was still in there; I couldn't leave him,"

A soft smile spread across Carlos's lips, his brown eyes shining with warmth, "Your bravery and selflessness is my favourite and least favourite thing about you," He said.

TK smiled back, "You love it really," 

The soft smile turned more serious; Carlos brought TK's hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on the top of his hand, "I love you," Carlos said, and it made the breath leave TK's lungs in the best possible way. The smile was gone entirely from Carlos's lips, and his eyes were now shining with tears, "When you stopped replying on the radio, and the crew weren't out..." Carlos trailed off, shaking his head as he took in an unsteady breath.

"Hey, hey," TK soothed, unwrapping his hand from Carlos and brushing it against his cheek, "I'm alright," He smiled, "My lungs reinflated, no serious injuries," TK had not been told either of these two things but considering he was breathing it was a good guess, "And you get to play nurse for the next week," TK teased, his hand dropping back into Carlos's

"Lucky me," He smiled.

"I'm okay," TK reassured, meeting Carlos's eyes. He watched as the man seemed to relax back into the chair, cleary comfortable to TK was, in fact, okay. TK looked at Carlos, crumbled closed and tired eyes, "Now go home, get some proper rest; you look exhausted," If TK was honest, he didn't want Carlos to leave. There was a point today he wasn't sure he'd get to see Carlos again, and he wasn't thrilled at the idea of not being close to him. But that wasn't fair to Carlos; he needed rest, "I know those chairs aren't comfortable," TK said, giving a slight nod towards the plastic chair Carlos was sat on.

"They're fine," TK knew for a fact they indeed weren't fine. He'd sat on enough of them at his dad's chemo appointments and his other journeys to the hospital. TK gave a slight pout; Carlos was just as stubborn as he was clearly. TK shuffled on the bed, moving until he was pressed against the railing of the other side. Carlos frowned; TK lifted up the blanket draped over him, nodding to the empty space next to him. Carlos raised his brow, "You're injured; I don't think that's a good idea," Carlos said, giving a small laugh.

TK rolled his eyes, ignoring the way it made his head throb, "We're in the hospital were not going to do anything," TK gave a small smile, cocking his head to the side and looking up, "Although..." TK trailed off, ignoring the playful glare from his boyfriend. TK patted the space next to him, "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," He said.

Carlos gave a defeated smile, standing from the chair. He kicked his shoes off and slipped into the space next to TK, careful not to pull at any of the wires attached to the man. 

After a moment of moving wires and equipment, Carlos had his arm wrapped around TK, whose head was resting against TK's arm.

Carlos brushed his fingers across TK's arm, so glad he was able to just hold him close and feel his breathing against his side.

Carlos turned his head to the side, placing a kiss into his hair, "Get some rest," Carlos muttered into TK's hair, "I'll be here," He soothed.

Carlos tilted his head lower. 

TK's eyes were closed, his pain no longer twisted up in discomfort. His chest was rising and falling steadily. Carlos reached across with his free hand, slipping it between TK's that was resting against his chest.

Carlos let out a deep breath, relaxing against the hospital bed. 

Carlos smiled as his eyes felt heavier.

TK was okay.

He was safe.

Their breathing fell into a steady rhyme, filling the room like a peaceful melody as they drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms, both finally safe, both able to breathe. 


End file.
